utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Valshe
Valshe (バルシェ) là một utaite nổi tiếng được biết đến nhờ chất giọng thấp, trầm vô cùng đặc biệt, cô còn là một "ryouseirui". Cô cùng nhà soạn nhạc kiêm utaite Tourai đã thực hiện rất nhiều dự án cũng như những buổi phát hình trực tiếp với anh ta, thỉnh thoảng cô còn hát những ca khúc do Doriko sáng tác. Cô là bạn rất thân của Hakusei - một người vẽ tranh minh họa, chuyên vẽ cho các album của Valshe, bao gồm cả những video theo thể loại utattemita. Tạo hình của Valshe khá giống Kagamine Len: mái tóc vàng với đôi mắt xanh, nhưng không cột kiểu đuôi ngựa đằng sau mà để xõa. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc Hiệp hội Chân Trần và Quần Sịp (生足パンツ組合) cùng 5comasuberi, Ten, Ameiro, clear và K-ta Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại -Evangelion ver.- (2009.01.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "PSI-missing-" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Tsumugi uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.14) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Ikerenka" (Cool Len's Love Song) (2009.02.22) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Shiro-kuro Byoutou" (Monochrome Ward) (2009.02.23) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.28) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Synchronicity ~Meguru sekai no Requiem~ "Kimi wo sagasu sora" (Synchronicity ~Requiem Around the World~ "Bầu trời nơi em kiếm tìm anh") (2009.03.08) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice)　(2009.03.21) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2009.03.23) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # " from Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- (2009.04.09) # "Leninstall" (Parody of Uninstall) (2009.04.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" (Words I Want To Try Saying For Some Reason) (2009.04.18) # "magnet" feat. Valshe và Kuripurin (2009.05.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Valshe và Yakuto (2009.06.02) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (Even Chance Meetings Are the Result of Karma) (2009.06.13) # "soundless voice" (2009.06.16) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Dasoku, Valshe, và clear (2009.06.18) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin và Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2009.07.29) # "Yumezakura" (Cherry Blossom of Dream) feat. Kakichoco và Valshe (2009.08.29) # "Soil" (2009.10.02) # "Maserenka" (Mature Len's Love Song) (2009.10.04) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Valshe and Hitori (2009.10.27) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro!" ("Real people" I'm Gonna Blow Them All!) (2009.10.29) # "Shounen Ginga" (Galaxy Boy) (2009.11.09) # "1925" (2009.11.27) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.11.30) # "Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou" (Our 16-Bit Warz) feat. Ten và Valshe (2009.12.05) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (kết hợp) (2009.12.12) # "Luka Miki★Romantic Fever" (a mix of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" and "Miki Miki★Romantic Night") known as "Varu Varu★Night Fever" (2009.12.30) # "Symmetric target" (2010.01.26) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.02) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Grave-sending Song) (2010.02.07) # "Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu dake" (There's Only One Who's Truly Important) feat. Valshe, -noir- và Creamzone (this song is dedicated to Hakuseki, the illustrator) (2010.02.22) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.14) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.17) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.29) # "Passionate squall" feat. Valshe, Nim and Test (2010.05.08) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.07.04) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) (2010.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.23) # "Kishidou" (Chivalry) ~Anime PV~ (2010.12.26) # "Out of Eden" (2010.12.29) }} Không rõ thời gian tải lên Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Jester" - Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 7, 2011 ** Nhạc nền của otomegame Kannou Mukashibanashi Bài hát kết thúc chương trình TV đa dạng Akesaka Satomi no 「Aketere」 * BLESSING CARD - Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 4, 2013 ** Bài hát kết thúc thứ 2 của anime Tanken Driland: 1000-nen no Mahou Danh sách đĩa hát Thư viện ảnh Valshe 1.png|Valshe (trái) và Ten (phải) trong Bokura no 16bit Sensou Minh họa bởi Hakuseki (白皙) Valshe 2.jpeg|Ảnh đại diện của Valshe trên Twitter Valshe 3.jpg|Valshe ngoài đời thật Thông tin thêm * Valshe chơi othello rất giỏi. * Cô thuộc nhóm máu A. * Cô cho rằng mình có một chất giọng rất đặc biệt. * Màu yêu thích của cô là đen, trắng, vàng, tím, đỏ và bạc. * Cô có nuôi một chú chó tên Tycho. * Có vẻ như cô đã không đặt biệt hiệu cho mình kể từ album đầu tiên của cô, Valuable Sheaves. (Điều này dường như là không thể bởi album này đã được phát hành hơn một năm sau khi cô ra mắt với vai trò là một utaite) Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * Trang web chính thức Ngoài lề # Blog của Valshe Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã ngưng hoạt động Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ryouseirui (nữ)